


Better Than Fireworks

by superduperedgy



Series: Better Than.. [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Butter, Chocolate Sauce, Daddy Kink, Fireworks, Food Kink, Food Play, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, I guess Adam is a little obsessed with Jordan's earring, Jordan sings a line of WMYB at the beginning, M/M, Smut, Top!Adam, Whipped Cream, bottom!Jordan, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperedgy/pseuds/superduperedgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Jordan have sex in the kitchen while everyone else is at the fireworks. Butter makes an appearance, but in a surprising way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> You never see Adam/Jordan, and I was really bored at 1 a.m. and this little idea popped into my mind. :) P.S. I hate SkyDoesMinecraft stuff that features butter, but I found like a great way (in my opinion) to work it in here. I hope you enjoy this little piece of my twisted mind!

*Jordan*

"That's what makes you beautiful," I sing softly as I stride into the kitchen, using a towel to get the remaining water from my hair after a much-needed shower. I walk over to the window, watching as Alesa, Bash, Clara, and the dogs play in the lake. They're waiting for the fireworks to start so they can watch and eat hot dogs. I would be out there, but I don't feel comfortable around Alesa lately. She's been more touchy with Adam, acting like a real girlfriend when she's just his "beard" so people don't find out he's gay. I also don't feel right being out there and celebrating when I'm not American. I just feel so unwelcome when I try to join in, so I'm settling for standing here and watching, waiting for Adam to go out so I can watch him swim. Suddenly, two strong arms wrap around my waist, causing me to jump.

"You should go out there," Adam whispers, his breath warm on my neck. "You'd be having more fun." He sucks the pierced part of my ear into his mouth, causing me to shiver.

"I'd rather stay here." I turn around and rest my arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "And, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay with me..." He chuckles and pulls me tighter against his body.

"I wasn't planning on going out there anyway," he responds before catching my lips in a heated kiss. It's sweet and filthy at the same time, as his teeth graze my lower lip. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth, not even bothering to fight for dominance because I know I'd lose. We kiss feverishly, him pushing me backwards until I hit the counter. He pulls away and kisses my neck quickly. "Hop up and strip to your boxers."

"Why?" I ask, not wanting him to stop kissing me.

"Because I want to try something," he says, and the lust is so evident in his voice that I'm instantly on the counter in only underwear. I watch as he goes through the fridge and pulls out whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a stick of butter. "Lay down." I do as he says and shiver at the feeling of the cold tiles against my back. He opens the butter to where only a little bit of wrapper remains at the end, and he uses a knife to round out the other end. Once he finishes, he leans down to suck on my earring again. "Let's see if my little Jordan is into food play..."

"Oh God," I moan, getting impossibly turned on at the thought. He chuckles before grabbing the chocolate sauce and drizzling it over my chest and stomach. I gasp at the cold feeling as he pools it in my navel and covers my nipples in the sticky, sweet substance.

"You look so hot like this, babe," he mutters as he captures my mouth in a heated kiss before trailing his tongue down my neck. He licks up all of the chocolate, but he ignores my nipples, leaving them for last. Even when he reaches them, he tortures me by giving little kitten licks, completely cleaning my left nipple before leaning over my body and encasing my right nipple in his mouth and sucking, hard.

"Fuck! Shit! Adam!" I'm moaning like a whore at the sensation of his rough, warm tongue pressing against the raised nub as he sucks. "God! Baby!" Suddenly, he bites down and cups my erection through the material of my boxers, making me buck up and pull his head closer to me, all while screaming out in pleasure.

"You moan so loud, like a fucking bitch," Adam growls when he lets go of my nipple. He tangles his hand in my hair and tugs, while still palming me, and it makes me gasp. "God, it turns me on so much to see you like this, so hot and bothered..." He pulls harder, making me whimper in pure pleasure. "You like it when Daddy pulls your hair, don't you?"

"Yes! Shit, yes!" I love it when Adam makes me call him Daddy. It makes everything seem more dirty and sexual, and it turns me on so damn much. "Fuck me, Daddy, please!" 

"Be patient," he whispers, pulling down my boxers and letting me spring free. Instead of grabbing my dick, like I expect him to, he gets the whipped cream bottle and envelopes my throbbing member in cold, fluffy heaven. After grabbing the stick of butter, he turns my body to where I can wrap my legs around his neck. "Let's see how you like this." As soon as his mouth takes me in, whipped cream and all, I feel the butter being poked at my entrance. He eases the stick through the first ring of muscle, instantly jabbing it at my prostate, and my hands instantly fly to his hair.

"Fuck! Yes, Daddy," I moan, throwing my head back as he bobs his head and thrusts the butter inside of me at the same pace. "Need you inside of me, please Adam!" Seconds later, he's kissing me tenderly as he eases his member into me, his clothes magically gone. When he's fully in, he waits for my signal, and then he starts rolling his hips. Not one to drag out the actual sex, he aims for my prostate, hitting it head-on with every hard thrust. I drag my nails down his back as I'm blinded by pleasure, my mouth open in a silent scream. I feel the familiar pull at the bottom of my stomach.

"A-adam, I'm so close!" He once again leans forward to suck my piercing into his mouth. His tongue grazes along the back of my ear and I lose control, clenching down on him and making him release with me. We scream each other's names as we come, and he pulls out once we return from our highs. After washing us both down in the shower, he carries my weak, over-stimulated body to our bed. Once we're cuddled up together, my head on his chest and legs that feel like jell-o, he places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"That was so much better than fireworks," he whispers, rubbing my back as I sigh.

"Definitely. I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Jordan." The last thing I hear as I fall asleep is Adam yawning and saying, "Alesa's going to hate us when she sees the kitchen."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what can be improved! Thank you so much for reading this, and please, do leave feedback. <3 ;P
> 
> Follow my social media!  
> Twitter: caluke_clirwin  
> Instagram: an_unfinished_story
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> Pinterest: calukeclirwin  
> Quotev: calukeclirwin  
> Wattpad: Caluke_Clirwin


End file.
